


一次无人知晓的事后谈话

by Takiri



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiri/pseuds/Takiri
Summary: “您为什么恨我呢？”莫扎特问。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 11





	一次无人知晓的事后谈话

“您为什么恨我呢？”

莫扎特问。

他们刚结束一场缓慢的性事。房间里的火炉烧得正旺盛，窗户开了一条缝隙，夜风吹得炉火不住晃动，把变幻不定的阴影投到床帐上，好像魔鬼在窗外挥舞着无数条手臂，做出既是邀请也是威吓的种种动作来。年轻的音乐家猫似的蜷起身体，紧贴着萨列里，半个身子都压在他身上，不愿花费一星半点力气抬起目光稍微看看周围。

萨列里原本以为他睡着了。他把面孔深深地埋在手臂和萨列里的肩膀围出的那片空隙里，裸露的肩背随着呼吸浅而快地一起一伏，被汗水打湿的金发贴着脖颈的线条垂下来，在空气里闪着金色的微光。萨列里靠近他的那条手臂被压得没了知觉，他想抽回手，又有些迟疑，不知这样做是否会惊扰到对方难得的平稳睡眠。

他尚未做出决定，莫扎特忽地一动，舒展开蜷缩着的身体——他偏偏要挑在这一刻问这个问题。

“您为什么恨我呢？”他问。

莫扎特偏偏要挑在这一刻问这个问题。这原本也不奇怪，莫扎特总爱挑在最不恰当的时间做最恼人的事情。如果他拖延片刻再问，时间足够萨列里从容地抽回手，再拿出乐师长惯常那副令人信服的温和声调，告诉他从没有这样的事。如果他问得再早一些，性事和耳畔的絮语都还没来得及消散，萨列里也好借此不去回答，装作自己已经睡着。但这个问题既然已经在最不恰当的时间出口，就固执地悬浮在空气中，不肯在得到答案之前就被迫若无其事地消散而去。

“……我不知道。”萨列里不由自主地回答。他叹息了一声。壁炉里木柴燃烧，发出噼啪的爆裂响声，炉火透过床帐投下变幻莫测的影子。他垂下眼睛去看莫扎特毛茸茸的潮湿金发，又说了一遍：“我不知道，莫扎特。”

莫扎特侧过身体，从臂弯里露出半只眼睛。他眨了一下眼，近乎放弃地叹了口气，像是打算说什么，但是萨列里打断了他。

“我不知道……”萨列里第三次重复道。他声音很轻，视线远远地聚焦在一个不可见的点上。虚空中无形的意志降下，鬼使神差地令他将他以为永不会对任何人说起的思绪付诸言辞：“我从前以为既然我恨您，那总该是有什么理由的。但我不知道，莫扎特。也许没有什么理由。”

“是这样吗？”莫扎特喃喃地问。比起问萨列里来，他倒更像是在问他自己，或者在对某个人所不知的存在发问。萨列里看了他一会。

“我不知道。”他说，“也许不是吧。我想我恨您只因为您是您。”

“我不明白。”

莫扎特向他仰起头来。炉火把他的金发和面颊都蒙上了一层温暖的柔光，萨列里从他的双眼里看到自己倒映着的影子。

“我嫉妒您。”萨列里静静地回答，“我嫉妒您的才华。缪斯女神愿意吻您的嘴唇，我却要穷尽心血追寻她的裙摆。我恨您，因为您拥有的天赋是我注定、并且心知肚明自己注定无法触及的东西。”

“照我看来，”莫扎特说，“您该恨的是我们的主才对。”

“我也同样恨他。”萨列里回答，“但恨您会更容易一些。”

莫扎特爆发出一阵快活的大笑。他笑了好半天，最后不得不把头重新埋进臂弯里，肩背耸动片刻，终于慢慢平息下来。

“您真狡猾。”莫扎特说，声音含糊不清地埋在手臂里，“真狡猾，萨列里，但也真坦诚。”他抬起头，眼里流淌着大笑留下的水光，“那么您也爱我。”

萨列里面无表情地看着他。

“我爱您的才华。”

“正是这样！”莫扎特高声说，“您为我的才华恨我——您爱我的才华——那么您爱我！——唯有这样您方能爱我！我的灵魂和我的音乐，难道这两者有什么分别？我，沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特，如果不叫这个名字，我还是我吗？还是另一个人？如果没有这副面孔，如果不在维也纳供职——有那么多的‘如果’可以改变我身为何人，可什么才是我——什么才是沃尔夫冈·阿玛德乌斯·莫扎特？只有音乐，唯有音乐是通往我灵魂与本质的大门！谁会声称自己爱我却不爱我的音乐？不，萨列里，如果这世界上还有另一个人理解，那就必然是您——对我们来说，如果不是因为自己的才华而被人所爱，那又有什么意义？”

年轻的音乐家激动起来。他从床上支起半边身体，不耐烦地将凌乱的金发捋到额后，露出一双过分明亮的眼睛，光辉的火焰在他的瞳孔里烈烈燃烧：“这就是我。我的人生不只有音乐，不——我爱姑娘们的臂弯，她们的红唇与笑眼；我也爱喧闹的酒馆，骰子、跳舞和欢笑——但不，我的灵魂已经在音乐里说尽了——如果有人爱我，他必然爱我的音乐，并为我的音乐而爱我。若非如此，那就都是虚空，都是捕风——”

他忽然停住了。一瞬间这位年轻的天才好像被某种突然而至的阴郁的预兆所攫取。火光在他的面颊上投下浓重的阴影，使那双燃烧着的明亮眼睛像摇曳的孤灯那样被浸入黑暗深处。他抬起头来，目光投向天顶——透过人力所为的一切无益的阻碍，他遥遥地注视着远方永恒的天穹。

“——都是捕风。”他重复了一遍。萨列里注意到他的嘴唇微微颤抖。“可我多爱这一切啊。我多爱这个世界——我多爱这一切——我多爱您啊。”

莫扎特长长地叹息了一声，像是精疲力尽了那样垂下头，双手合在身前，颈子弯出一个不堪重负的弧度。萨列里仰望着他抖动的睫毛末端，炉火被不知从何而来的风扰动，使得阴影狂乱地舞蹈起来，在莫扎特眼底倒映出变幻莫测的光泽。

“我有什么值得您爱的呢？”萨列里问他。他问得那样轻而和缓，似乎生怕自己声音稍微大了一点，就会惊起莫扎特垂落的眼睫：“我也不过是众生中的一员。”

“对我坦诚些吧，我的大师！”莫扎特不假思索地回答他。他甚至没有费心抬一下眼睛，便流畅而快速地说了下去，好像那些话早已在他的灵魂里酝酿完毕，只等着这一个恰到好处的时机流淌出来：“过分自谦就是傲慢。您心里清楚为什么——我为什么会不爱您呢？您理解我。您像我理解您一样理解我。啊，您心里明明清楚！您的恨和爱都从其中来。如果没有您，我要从哪里求得理解？我要对谁说这些话？”

他握住萨列里的手，将它举到自己唇边，热切地吻了吻。“我爱您。”他说，深深地望着萨列里，眼中充盈着动人的光亮，“爱多么好——音乐多么好啊！您明白的。爱我吧。您也爱我吧。”

萨列里动也不动，任莫扎特握着手，和他长久地对视。他像是被这番混乱又坦率的表达弄昏了头，又好像完全理解莫扎特说的每一个字。他微微皱着眉头，睫毛和眉骨的阴影压在深色的瞳孔上。

“我……”他缓慢地说，仍然皱着眉，像是在脑海里寻拣最为准确和稳妥的那个字眼，“我不知道，莫扎特。我理解您吗？上帝赐予您才华，将您擢升到苍穹之上。您的名字是注定要写在永恒里的。您心里明明清楚。凡人身处尘土之中，不明白星辰悬挂在多么荣耀的光辉里。但不会永远如此。在未来里您的音乐会永远被演奏下去，在无限的未来里将永远有人因此而爱您。这荣耀将是您的，直到世人所无法触及，唯有神方能应许的永远。您已注定得胜。您明白的。”

莫扎特久久地凝视着他。

“是这样吗？”他问，又自己回答，“是这样吧。我在这里向未来久久地歌唱。也许在将要到来的未来里会有更多的人为我的音乐爱我。但那是未来的事，萨列里。我将会被理解，我将会被爱——但那是未来的事了。眼下，至于眼下……”他又一次长长地叹息，“我有时也羡慕您，萨列里。我从前没有对您说过——这不是什么大事——但我同样羡慕您。您为人所爱。您的听众为您的音乐而爱您。为人所爱是多么美好的事情啊！”

莫扎特说着，睁大眼睛看着萨列里。他瞳孔中烧灼的火焰早已温顺地平复下去，取而代之的是甜蜜天真的光亮。他看起来几乎像是个幼稚地畅想着天堂生活的孩童，两眼发亮，说着可爱但不切实际的孩子话。

“听众是奇怪的。”萨列里回答他，“他们有时爱你，又随时会在下一刻转身背对你，将你抛弃。他们站在地面上，看到覆雪的山峰和闪烁光辉的星辰一同出现，就会说：瞧啊！星星挂在山顶上了。如果我站在那里，一定一伸手就能将星星摘下。这座山多美啊！然后他们转身离开，从来没有登上山顶，更不清楚星星离最高的山顶又有多么高不可攀的距离。站在山顶的人倒是清楚，但对高悬苍穹的星星来说，站在山顶和站在地面又有什么区别？都不过是一介凡人而已。”

“您真是愤世嫉俗。”莫扎特说，咯咯发笑，“啊，真的，您是个温柔的人——但我从不知道您也这样愤世嫉俗。别这样皱着眉，我的大师。您的听众爱您，这是件好事。我总希望会有更多的人为我的音乐爱我，为此我寄希望于未来。我将我的音乐献给过去、现在和未来的所有人。但我不为他们创作。我不恳求任何人爱我。我只希望会有更多的人爱我。”

萨列里不回答他。他仔仔细细地一寸寸打量莫扎特的面容。

“……您不祈求理解。您也不祈求认同。”他说，“您希望他们爱您，并且知道他们最终将爱您。您只希望——在您内心的某一个角落里，有那么一些时刻——您会想起来，并希望这一刻来得更早一些。可缪斯才是您永远忠实的爱人。您注视着的永远是她含笑的眼睛。难道品尝过神山琼浆的人还会沉迷于凡俗的酒宴？”他摇一摇头，露出一种复杂的微笑来，“多么傲慢。傲慢又奢侈，您。您的担忧。都是这样。”

莫扎特露出不以为然的神色来。

“对您不也是一样吗？”他轻快地反问，闪动着淡金色的眼睫，“您理解我。您心里清楚。我的大师，假如给您一个机会——假如您将一生孤苦、贫病交加、潦倒沦落——假如您将失去您拥有的一切名誉、声望、爱情和财富——假如您将注定不被人理解、不被人所爱，您的作品不被人倾听，不受人欢迎，随您的死亡一同沦入尘土，埋没于六尺之下——但您将得到才华。”

“您将得到才华。”莫扎特说。他孩子气的语调里漾出不知由来的庄重沉肃，好像管风琴在他舌下奏出宏大的回响，“缪斯做您忠实的女伴，潘神是您放歌的随从，万能的上帝将借您的喉舌作歌，向您展示天使演奏的乐章。”他明亮的眼睛紧锁着萨列里，他们定定注视着彼此，“您将得到才华——但您将失去才华之外的一切。假如有这样的机会——”

“——假如有这样的机会。”萨列里回答，“我会接受。”他甚至朝莫扎特笑了一笑。这算是一个问题吗？他用眼神无言地询问：这甚至不是值得一问的问题。甚至不需要多一秒用于思考或犹豫。“难道您会拒绝吗？”他问。

莫扎特仰头笑了起来。

“您瞧！”他快活地说，“您也一样。您理解我。我们为所有人歌唱——我们不为任何人歌唱。凡尘俗世尽管谴责我吧，可还有什么能比音乐自己更美？——是的，我的大师，缪斯是我永远忠实的爱人。但博她一笑从不是没有代价的，您也清楚。您和我一样。我们曾向她献上过多少珍贵之物？”他垂下眼去，阴影如雾一般在他灿金的睫毛上倏忽流淌又隐去，“那么多——那么多啊。在巴黎我失去了妈妈。在维也纳我失去了爸爸。可如果一切重来，难道我会用音乐换回他们？我们终归一定会走上这条道路。哪怕这条道路的尽头除了音乐一无所有。”

他握着萨列里的手，冰凉的面颊贴住乐师长的掌心。年轻音乐家的眼睛被炉火映照，像两颗流动着火光的琥珀。他一瞬不瞬地直视着萨列里。

“因为音乐就是我们的命运。音乐就是我。没有人能阻止我们成为我们自己。从我听到第一个音符起，我一生的道路就已经决定了——唯此我方能成为我自己。我不为任何人歌唱。但我永远希望有人因我是谁而爱我。为此他们必须爱我的灵魂，我的本质——也就是爱我的音乐。我向一切愿意爱我的人歌唱。我就在这里。爱我吧。”

“……您想要一切。”萨列里说。他没有抽回手。他仍然皱着眉，神色介于困惑和审视之间。

“错了，我的大师。我并不想要一切。譬如说，我并不希图永恒。”

“当然。”

萨列里回答。无名的怒气涌上他的胸膛，让他的声音也冷淡并尖刻起来。绝望的痛恨使他的心跳响若战鼓，他双眼亮得异常，连面容都呈现出些微的扭曲。

“当然。”他说，“那是当然——您不必希图永恒。谁会渴求自己已必然拥有，并注定永不匮乏的东西？全知全能的天主已将永恒的荣耀应许给您了。您只需等待，已应许的便必然到来——岂有名字已写在羔羊生命册上的，却不能与主同坐呢？您生来便是已注定了要与永恒同在的！而您却希望获得一介凡人的爱——须知那也不过是在永恒降临之前的浮光掠影，凡人对天国景象的无望描摹，旅途中一点转瞬即逝的慰藉罢了！您希望人爱您，可谁能不爱您！神子行往各各他山之前，也曾让抹大拉的玛利亚膏他——我等凡人所能寄望的也不过是这样，以眼泪、温言软语或爱情挽留您，让您步向永恒时可借这过眼云烟的短暂一刻暖一暖身，暂且消除领受荆冠前的倦怠和焦渴——除此之外这爱情，无论对您或对我又有何益？难道天国的光辉中书拉密女仍能坐在所罗门王的右手边，和他共享青草的床榻？您想要的您早已有了，而凡人却总是犯下罪过，贪婪地索取他们不应得的东西！”

“……我不明白。”

莫扎特说。他眨着眼睛，金发在耳边柔软地打着卷。那双眼睛里有一种难以言表，未曾付诸言辞的理解和感同身受。他提问的语调几乎像是牧师在倾听告解。

“我不明白。”他说，“您想要什么？”

萨列里怔怔地沉默了好一会。

“才华。”他说。那股突如其来的怒火同样突兀地消失无踪，只在他的唇边残留下一缕苦笑，“音乐。天赋。才华。我希图才华。我希图永恒。我希图这条道路尽头所有一切的辉煌，所有那些我能够眼见却永不能获得的东西。”

“您并不是没有才华的啊。”

“但那不够。那永远不够。您清楚的。”萨列里低声说。他唇边的苦笑更深：“我们总是贪图我们无法拥有的东西。如果人能满足于自己已经拥有的，并为此感谢命运的赐予，我们此刻就该在永乐的伊甸园里做这番对话。”

“那也许就不会有我们的这番对话了。人人都满足于自己已有的，并永不追求自己未有的，从出生的一日便沉醉于伊甸的至美与至福直到死亡。那又怎么会有我们呢。”

萨列里不由得一笑。那一点由心而发的笑容短暂地一扫笼罩着他面庞的苦涩阴霾。

“您说得没错。人都背负着原罪而生，我也一样。我渴求您而将神的教诲抛之脑后，我贪求您的音乐而不知节制，我沉浸于自怜而怠惰本职，我嫉妒您所拥有而我却无法相比的才华，我因为清楚自己永不可能拥有这样的才华而愤怒……而除此之外，我还傲慢于自己的追求与不甘，不肯在神的裁决前谦卑地低下头来。”

“您会吗？”

“永远不会。”

萨列里回答他：“难道这不正是傲慢中最傲慢的一种？我自以为能获得自己能力界限之外的东西。如果您说：音乐正是我的命运！音乐就是我自己，为此我将一生献予这条道路——那么千百年后人们将传颂您的名字，并说：看啊！这位缪斯之子，神所拣选的歌者，他的天赋被赋予他正是恰好，他的天赋也完全配得上他的命运。可如果我说出这话又会如何？千百年后我已经湮没无名。即使将一生与一切作为祭品奉上，一介凡人总有永远无法跨越的界限。这是错误的吗，莫扎特，如果一个人想追求他能力范围之外的东西？多么大的傲慢能让我说出这话：对神应许给我的命运我并不满足。我想获得超出其上的东西，无论代价是什么都不甘愿就此止步——能说出这话的不是白痴就是疯子，而我两者皆非。但追求缪斯和追求毁灭又有什么区别，如果谁先说出‘够了！’的，就注定万劫不复？”

乐师长深吸了一口气，又颤抖地缓缓吐出。他松开因为长时间用力握拳而僵硬发痛的手指。

“难道真的会有一天，我会对我已获得的一切感到满意吗？”他低声问，既像是在问自己，又像是在问莫扎特，或是在问遥远的未来的虚空当中愿倾听或将问出这问题的所有人，“是否终有一天我会对神已应许我的一切心满意足，并在祂的面前低下头来，承认自己必须就此放弃，因为在此之外的东西我注定了没有能力获得？到那时我将怎么对自己说？——是的，我已满足了。那些我能得到的我都已经得到了，而那些我所没有的我注定不能获取，在这里我心甘情愿地停下脚步，弃绝一切奢求，只对缪斯女神蹁跹而去的裙角最后一次恳求：你真美啊，请停一停——还能有什么比这更可怕？我宁可背负着贪婪与傲慢的原罪而始终妄图获取永恒。”

“您又怎么知道，”莫扎特柔和地问他，“将获得永恒的必然是我而不是您呢？”

萨列里皱起眉头看他。他没有回答，但眼里闪着一点质疑的光，好像听到了莫扎特在怀疑某个不必言说的必然事物的存在。莫扎特忍不住笑起来，他偏过头去吻萨列里的掌心，又凑上去吻他的唇角。

“除却我们全知全能的天父，谁又能为谁担保永恒？”莫扎特笑着问他，金发折射出一轮浅淡的光晕，“谁清楚未来将发生什么？也许祂将派天使下来，像祂曾命令烧毁索多玛那样烧毁维也纳。也许大地会陷落，洪水会再起，乘上方舟的义人不见得听过您或我任何一人的名字。可那又怎么样呢？如果这样的事发生，难道我就不再作曲？——我们并不为任何人，也不是为了永恒而歌唱。”

萨列里注视着他。

“没有什么比音乐自己更美。”他说。

“正是如此。我向过去、现在和未来，天堂、地狱与人间的一切歌唱。我只为自己而歌唱。唯有一种呼召是永恒且有意义的，那就是缪斯的呼召。在那之中我将成为我自己。但在那之前，但凡我仍身在尘世，我就希望有人爱我。”莫扎特吻他的指尖和唇角，年轻音乐家明亮的眼睛倒映着乐师长的面容，“爱我吧，好让我知道我并非孤身一人。爱我吧，好让我知道我为人所爱。我像您爱我那样热烈而深切地爱您。我像您抚慰我那样抚慰您，像您理解我那样理解您。如果这世上还有另一个人理解，除去你我之外还能有谁呢？您和我同听缪斯的呼召，同走这条荆棘之路，同去寻索无人将应允我们的分外之物。”

远方的夜幕里响起了教堂的钟声。莫扎特的面庞被火光照耀，竟然显出一种明亮的意味来。

“但我却无法挽留您。”

“您在说什么呀。”莫扎特笑着说，但他的眼睛里含着一种别样的，悲伤的笑意，“我们总会道别的。但道别的时候尚未来临，云雀也还没有唱起歌来。”

“那时候总会来的。”

“的确——可谁又能免去一死？您与我终究都是一介凡人。在我的时候到来之前，您与我，我们或仍有那么漫长的岁月，足可用于欢笑、取乐、舞蹈放歌直至天明。将那些忧虑都抛之脑后吧，我的大师。爱我，并与我共度今夜，和缪斯应许我的之后的所有时间。这仍不足以换取您的一个笑容吗？”

萨列里的确对他笑了。

“我若是能将尘世的一切欢乐，并万国和万国的荣华指给您看——”他说，又停下。他们心照不宣地注视着彼此的眼睛。萨列里苦涩又释然地微微一笑。

“那也不足以挽留您。”

莫扎特轻轻抚摸他的面颊，他的手势里含着无限的温柔和抚慰。萨列里在他手中合上眼睛。

“您何必挽留我呢？”他问，“难道我不是正在这里，并将永远与您同在吗？只要一日您还理解我，并爱我，我就永远在此。沃尔夫冈·阿玛德乌斯·莫扎特，我与我的音乐密不可分，并已全部交予您手中。您明白的。我将永远在此。我与缪斯都将永远在此，直到连音乐也不再为人奏起的那天。我与您都一样。以这种方式我将与您共享永恒。”

他的声音逐渐轻不可闻。那只手从萨列里的面庞上滑落，金发的音乐家垂下头去，眼睛也合起来，呼吸浅而急促，但神色平和。他的睫毛轻微颤动，像一对振翅欲飞的蝴蝶。萨列里将掌心覆盖住那对眼睫。

“我爱您。”

莫扎特已睡沉了。萨列里注视着他在睡梦中微笑。

第二天早上，萨列里在云雀的歌声里醒来。莫扎特还在沉睡。他没有叫醒对方，自己下了楼。年轻的音乐家醒得异乎寻常地早，他像个精力过分充沛的孩子那样从卧室风风火火地冲下楼来，差点一头冲到萨列里身上。

“真抱歉——真抱歉，萨列里！我得走了，我有个想法！”他说，眼睛里放着光，“我得把它写出来。这会是部好作品！”

“请您等等。我叫人准备了早餐。”萨列里以比平日更温和殷切一些的口吻说，非得是熟悉他的人才能察觉到这语调间并非出于礼节而是完全情真意切的挽留，“您吃了再走吧。早上这时候的风还冷得很呢。”

“您真好！”莫扎特回答他，“但请恕我无福接受您的款待啦。我得回去工作了，还有一整部曲子等着我写出来呢。”

“那也不耽误您吃一顿早餐的功夫呀。”萨列里说。他听起来近乎是在恳求了。这是极少见的，在以往的生涯中，宫廷乐师长绝少对任何人采取这种近乎低声下气的姿态。再怎样铁石心肠的情人都原该在这样恳切的声调中软化了面孔的——但一贯好说话的年轻音乐家今天出人意料地固执。

“我真的得走了。”莫扎特一再地说，“音乐在等着我呢。求您啦。我保证我还会回来见您的。”他并不板起脸，而是用软语对付软语，用恳求抵挡恳求。在他的软语恳求中同时存在着孩子的固执和使徒的固执；情人的固执在这合二为一的两者面前无可奈何地败下阵来。

“好吧，”萨列里无可奈何地说，“好吧，既然您非得这么做。让我送您到门口吧。”

他披上大衣，拿了一盏蜡烛，送莫扎特到门口。这时候天才刚亮不久，远方的天空泛出明亮的鱼肚白色，地平线上映着教堂指向苍穹的黑色剪影。清澈凛冽的冬风刮过他们的面颊，使得两位音乐家不约而同地停了下来。

“瞧啊！”莫扎特说，抬头看向天际，“启明星升起来了……”他喃喃地说，“明亮之星，早晨之子，你因何从天上坠落？这是可痛哭的日子……”他抬头看着星星，凌乱的金发在晨星里折射出黄金般的光芒。在这一刻，这轻浮放荡的音乐家身上竟然显示出近乎神性的特质，好像已被人所不能理解的更高的命运与尘世决然而不可挽回地分隔开来。他仰望遥远的天际，面容上逐渐浮现出天国之门的永恒倒影；萨列里目睹这一切，仿佛听到启示的号角声在天地间回荡。他心头猛然一紧，不加思索地提高了声音，厉声道：“莫扎特！”

莫扎特显然被他吓了一跳。他转回目光，眼睛里还带着孩童常常保有的那种纯真的惊讶，好像一个不知道自己犯了什么错而被呵斥的孩子。这神色只让萨列里没来由的怒火燃得更旺。“您尽管走吧！”他高声说，目光被心头燃烧的愤恨灼得发亮，“去吧！去做您非做不可的事，不必再回来了！我也不会再见您——玛利亚会为您哭泣哀悼，康斯坦斯会给您涂香膏，用头发和眼泪擦您的脚——至于我，我不必再见您了——我不会去送您的殡！”

莫扎特眼里的惊讶和不解在他的怒斥中逐渐消融了。他甚至在这怒斥中笑了起来，笑容是对自己即将得胜的又一次确认。

“多么傲慢啊，我的大师。”他说，声调既充满喜悦，又含有某种无法描述的温柔意味，“这很好，您不必去送我的殡。因为您会再见到我的——不是在人间，不在这个尘世——要么是天堂，要么是地狱。这都一样。您会再见到我的。吻我吧。”

他向萨列里倾身过来，含笑的目光直视着乐师长。好像为被他的言辞所慑，又好像单纯只是沉醉于笼罩着他们的命运，萨列里鬼使神差地垂下头，吻了他的嘴唇。这个吻如同某种燃烧的火焰，在一触即分的瞬间里灼痛了他们两人。在那个瞬间里他们睁大眼睛望着彼此，不约而同地感受到那言语所不能描述，但却早已烙印在他们灵魂深处的宏大的预兆如钟声般遽然震响，在对方的瞳孔里展示出在未来的无数个世纪里他们的名字将如何注定与彼此纠缠牵系，并以一种无从分割的方式同享永恒。在这样的震悚中他们第一次也是最后一次彻底地理解并宽恕了彼此与命运，注视并真正地觉知到一切都将如何被永恒焚为碎星，用以装饰缪斯女神无上光辉的王冠。在那样心照不宣而不必言说的寂静里，莫扎特带着得胜的庄严神情昂起头来。

“那么。”他说，微笑着，“在未来里再会了。萨列里。”


End file.
